1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display wall structure which may be free-standing or anchored to a wall, and more particularly refers to a wall structure formed of individual panels which are readily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical display walls are widely used in commercial establishments for the display of a wide variety of items. The display apparatus is universal and may be assembled to take a wide variety of shape and form configurations to accommodate a particular size and motif in a display area or showroom. The walls are generally formed of a plurality of panels which are adapted to be readily assembled and disassembled, and yet still provide a function and aesthetic appealing means for displaying a wide variety of articles. A wall of the type described is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,900. The edges of the individual panels are assembled to each other edge-wise by means of keyholes provided in the edge of one panel which engage screwheads provided in a post or another panel. Although this structure has been found adequate for many uses, it has the disadvantage that the panels or posts must be lifted in order for the screwheads to be engaged in the keyhole slots in an adjacent member.